Neko Neko Wish
by Shion-Chie
Summary: My character is someone who cares for nothing and hates cats very much. One day, she woke up and is surprised to find herself inside a world of cat-humans. In order to go back to her world, she travels to find the queen of that world. But then...R&R,.
1. I'm not a kid!

**CHAPTER I**

"I HATE CATS!" That's the first thing that always comes into my mind every time I wake up in the morning.

I can't remember what triggered me to hate them so much. But there's one thing I'm sure of, cats are the most undependable creature that ever lived here on earth! When the time comes wherein you needed them the most, they'll leave you behind. Ugh! My chest aches just by thinking about it.

Oh! Wait! I haven't introduced myself yet, haven't I? My name's Asahi Nekotachi. Ugh! Of all words! Why's there should be my most hated word on my surname! If I could just change it…I sighed. Anyway, I'm already a 15-year old---

"Oh geez!" I shouted as I caught a glimpse on the time on the clock on the wall. "I'm already late for school!"

I better hurry! I don't want to catch any more attention just by arriving late on my first day of school!

Ah! Yeah. I'm now starting my first year in high school. I'm currently living alone since I was 10. Hmm…Why, you ask? Well, I'm really not in good terms with my family. My mom and dad were always fighting with each other ever since I can remember. When I turned 5, they decided to get separated and my mom took me away. I haven't seen my dad ever since.

By then, I experience hell without even knowing about it.

Great! I can now see the gate! Good thing it's still open. Better breeze through it and---

"Hey kid!" somebody shouted at me. I turned around and saw a teacher walking towards me. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm a student here, okay?" I replied impatiently. Oh no. I can see where things are headed. "Can't you even see I'm wearing this school's uniform?"

"Well, yes," he stood his ground at my remark. "But aren't you more like an elementary student than a---"

"Don't you dare comment about my height!" I cut him off before he can say anything more. "I'm already 15-years old and I'm a student of this school!"

I walked away without turning back. Geez! I really hate it when someone commented about me being an elementary student when I'm already old enough. Okay, okay. I stand only at exactly 150cm. But…it doesn't really make me like a kid, does it? Ugh!

Ah! I made it! Phew! Better find my seat…better find my seat.

So, where was I before that incident? Oh, yeah. Hellish life. My mom took me in for the sole purpose that I can serve her. Every day I cook for her, I clean the house, I do all the chores. But then, she treats me like I'm just another person in the house. Oh well… Good thing is that she still let me attend school.

My life got worse when she took another man in as her lover. Geez! I hated my life at that time!

Ah! Homeroom's starting!

Anyway! To live my life, I acted tough. Whenever someone strikes me, I strike back, twice. I trained my mind and my body, and to complete it, I shut out all the connections of the world. Well, what can I say?

'Families are no good.'

'Friends are useless.'

'Animals are undependable, especially cats.'

"My name is Asahi Nekotachi. Thank you." Ugh! I just hate saying my name.

"Why don't you share more about yourself, Nekotachi-san?" That's my homeroom teacher.

Geez. "No thank you. I prefer to keep those information to myself."

"Oh…Well, then, thank you, Nekotachi-san."

'Idiot,' I thought. 'Can't she even tell just by my tone of voice?'

Anyway! I'm getting tired of talking. I guess let's now end this introduction about myself and proceed to my everyday b-o-r-i-n-g life. Or so I thought.


	2. Back Off!

**CHAPTER II**

AT LAST! Class has ended! Better hurry up to my work.

"Umm… Hello, Asahi-san! My name is Inoue and this is Shiina!" a girl came unto my desk, cheerfully.

"So?" I narrowed my gaze at them. Geez. Twins. And taller than me.

"Umm…Well… We're going to check out some clubs together. Would you like to join us?"

"No," I stated flatly and started to walk away.

"Umm… But…" her voice quivered and faded.

"Listen," I said calmly. "I already said no, did I not? And why did you even let something enter in that tiny mind of yours that I'm joining some stupid clubs with you? Back off, okay?"

Without saying goodbye, I left the room with her tearful face etched in my mind.

Triumphantly, I breezed through the hallway thinking nothing but the work ahead of me. When suddenly somebody bumped on me and knocked me off balance.

"Geez! Are you blind? I asked as I stood, dusting off dusts on my skirt.

"I'm not blind, tiny miss," a voice answered, then a chuckle. "And don't wish on it."

"Idiot," I muttered as I went on without looking who it was. How dare he call me tiny!

"Excuse me, tiny miss," the voice called at me. Ugh! Tiny again, for the second time! "You dropped this, such a shame."

'Geez! Such an annoying person!' I thought, snatching the thing he's holding, placed it inside my bag and took off.

Then I again heard his chuckle behind me. I spun around and fixed my angry eyes at him. I was taken aback a little when I recognized him as the school principal. But I stood my ground, made a face at him and walked away.


	3. What the heck is this?

**CHAPTER III**

"GEEZ!" I shouted as I entered my room and flopped on my bed.

I sighed. 'Why?! Why did I act like a child at him? I even made a face!' I thought og this for a thousandth time.

Phew! I'm dead beat! I just came from my work. So tired! I hate this kind of life! But then I have no choice but to live with it.

"Hmm," I said when I heard my stomach grumble. "I better wash up then I'll prepare my dinner."

When I stood up from the bed, my eye caught something unfamiliar inside my bag. I walked towards it and took it out.

It's a blank cd. I guess. But I didn't even buy anything like that on the way home. Then, I remembered, this must be the thing that that stupid principal mistook as mine.

I exhaled silently as I went towards my desk. Since it's not mine, there's no harm throwing it away.

But then…I stopped in front of my pc.

"Hmm…" my curiosity won me over as I sat and turned the pc on. "There's also no harm in checking what's inside it."

I placed the cd inside and waited for it to load. Then suddenly, I started to feel getting sleepy. I yawned. Hmm… Better hurry up on this.

Geez. What's taking it so long to load? As I rested my head on my arms on the desk, I felt my eyes are getting heavier by the minute.

I yawned again. I guess I just need to take a nap after this. I feel so tired. Before I dozed off, I caught the title of the cd that appeared on the screen:

"Neko Neko Wish!"

'Geez. Cats. Better throw it away after I woke up,' these are my last thoughts as I sauntered off into darkness.


	4. Where the heck am I?

**CHAPTER IV**

I CAN FEEL THE WARMTH from the sun on my face, the breeze softly blowing around me. I can smell the faint scents of the flowers and hear the chirping of the birds on the trees. But… Geez… I can also feel the rough barks of a tree on my back. And someone annoyingly, toying with my hair.

"Geez! I'm taking a rest here! Stop disturbing me, would you?" I snapped still keeping my eyes close.

"But you've been sleeping for so long," a deep voice answered. "I'm starting to get bored."

Surprised at the reply, I opened my eyes and a face very closely looming over me. I hastily scrambled on my feet, took a few steps away and studied him closely.

The first thing I noticed on him is his eyes. It has a deep shade of red, like blood. I stared at it long enough that I had a funny feeling that it can suck my in it. I closed my eyes feeling disoriented. When I opened them again, I focused on his other features, his brown hair with streaks of black on it, his nose, his grinning mouth and his finely chiseled face that seems to make him look like a---

"What are those?" I suddenly asked pointing on something that seems to be his…

"It's my ears," he said cheerfully.

"It doesn't seem like ears to me," I said doubtfully.

"It's my ears! I promise!" he said. Then he swiftly stood in front of me and moves his head to the side. "I can hear you clearly with it."

"But it doesn't… it looks like a… like an ears of a… a… cat." Ugh! I said the hated C word!

"Well, yeah," he laughed suddenly. "I am a cat! I even have a tail. See? Also some whiskers."

Oh no. I groaned inwardly. This spells trouble. I don't want to hang around with a cat in this kind of… mysterious place.

That's the moment I realized that I'm not inside my room or in any place I know of.

Where the heck am I? With my heart threatening to beat out of my chest, I skimmed the surroundings around me. Then, I spun back facing at him.

Oh no…


	5. What are you, really?

**CHAPTER V**

"WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS PLACE? WWHAT ARE YOU?" These questions tumbled out of my mouth before I can even stop myself. Ugh! But as much as I hated it, I still need to get some information as to my whereabouts.

"Well, I saw you passed out on the field over there," he pointed on a field not too farther away. "And I guess you won't be happy sleeping directly under the sun so… I carried you here," he explained jubilantly.

I waited for him to continue but then he just smiled and again, moves his head to the side, his ears moving up and down, now and then. It makes me… uncomfortable, makes me, want to touch it.

But no! I hate cats, okay! I would never touch a cat! Ever! But… his ears… his tail… he's so cute like---

"Hey! Are you okay?" his voice brought me back to my senses and I then noticed that he's standing too close to me, feeling my forehead with his hand.

His hand! A human Hand! On impulse, I peeled his hand away and held it in front of me. I peered at it deeply until I heard him chuckled above.

Okay… I haven't really noticed it earlier, but, he rally is towering over me! I guess 10cm or more! Geez! Now it's getting worse to be with him. I immediately backed away from him.

"Okay, okay. I know you've been waiting for me to say this," better get over with this fast. I'm not really good in saying these words. "Th-thank you for carrying me---"

"Don't mention it," he laughed, again, as he walked towards me and took a strand of my hair and started playing with it. Geez! That action really does remind me of a cat!

"Anyway! Where's the nearest town?" A asked as I, again, took a few steps away from him.

"I can take you there," he simply said as he took hold of my hand and lead me towards the direction to the field. "I can even carry you again if you want me to."

I took my hand away from his hold and said, "Geez! I can walk by myself! I don't need, and want, mind you, for you to stay with me any longer! So tell me where the town is!"

He just chuckled and the next thing I knew, I was on his arms.

"Let me go, you jerk!" I started to struggle, shout, and calling him names. "Let me down!"

"Geez!" he grinned. Wah! He even has guts to imitate me! "You're too loud for a kid like you."

"Kid?! I. Am. Not. A. Kid!" Okay, by this time, I'm already shouting and struggling with all my might. But he still would not let me go.

And this situation continues until we arrive in town.


	6. What's with a Name?

**CHAPTER VI**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!"

"What?" he asked absentmindedly while toying with my hair.

It can't be! What is with this town? With this world? Everywhere I look, there are cats.

"Stop doing that!" I slapped his hand away. "It's so annoying!"

"Well, I can't help it!" he pouted. "I love your hair. It makes me want to---"

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up." I forgot to mention this, but I do have a very long hair, I guess it reaches up to my knees now. I was just too lazy to cut it. And I do remember something; cats love to play with hairs. Geez. Cat's nature.

But I just can't help it! I would really, really want to stay away from him as much as possible, but, he's sticking with me wherever I go. But… I guess… I also better stick with him. He's the only one I know here in this world. Besides, I don't want to be associated with any more cats. Geez. How I really want to leave this world fast.

"Hello! You seemed to be troubled," someone said behind us.

I groaned. Can't help it. Cats do have a very curious nature. I turned and saw not one, but two cats. And surprise of all surprises, they're even twins! Geez! I'm getting tired of these!

"Hello! I'm Inochi and this is my younger sis, Shi. Nice to meet you!" the one on the right greeted me, cheerfully.

Really, these two reminds me of somebody. Ah! They're like those two girls who talked to me just before I left the room.

Twins, huh? When I look at them carefully, they really look alike. The same short golden brown hair, the same height. Ugh! They're still taller than me!

But then, their eyes are a dead giveaway. The one on the right, Inochi, has a green right eye, and her left eye's color yellow. While, on her left, Shi, has a left right eye, and a green one on the left. Nice… Really nice… Another one of a cat's traits.

"Hi!" my loud companion greeted them back. "My name's Youhi and this is…umm…"

So his name is Youhi. What a very common name. Hmm… He suddenly became oddly quiet. When I looked up at him, I saw that he seems to be expecting something from me.

"Geez… What?"

"Hee," he smiled wide at me. "I don't know your name."

"Asahi," I said nonchalantly. My desire to leave this world grows minute by minute I stay here.

"Wah…" his smile grew even wider.

"What?" Geez! What a very ecstatic personality!

"Well, your name means morning sun, right?" He waited for me to nod. "And my name means setting sun. It's like we're really fated to meet."

"Geez. It's only a name," I slapped his hand away from my hair for the hundredth time. "What's with a---"

"Well names do have a special purpose with the person's fate, right Shi?" Inochi suddenly said. This one has a personality like my companion here. Geez! What a life!

"Yes," the twin called Shi answered. Okay, she sounds more mature than the other one. "Just like ours, life and death. Just like our namesake, we're always together."

"Yeah, right," I sighed as I gripped is hands tightly to prevent him from messing with my hair. "Would you just tell me where in the world am I?"

The two smiled at each other then turned their smiles at me:

"Welcome to Neko Neko World!"


	7. Tell me How!

**CHAPTER VII**

Again. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!"

"What?" that stopped him.

"You mean, I-I-this-I'm in a world full of cats?!" I stuttered. Geez! When did I become like this??

Suddenly Inochi giggled then slowly made an effort to stop herself.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I just can't help laughing with the expression on your face. You take over, Shi."

"You're a human, aren't you, Asahi?" Shi asked me quietly.

"Well, yeah. Can't you even see the difference of our ears? Or our whiskers?"

She just smiled at my remark. "Actually, it's your hair that makes you a human." Us cat-humans can't grow our hair that long."

Cat-humans. So that's what they call themselves, huh?

"It's not that we can't," Inochi said. "It's our hair that won't grow any longer than it should be."

"Anyway," Shi continued. This world is like a mirror image of your world."

"You've probably met our mirror image in your world."

Geez. So it's really them. Wait! Mirror image? So that means…

"There's someone who's me in this world?" I asked them suddenly.

"Well, yes." The both of them replied.

How about me in Asahi's world?" Youhi suddenly asked. I noticed Shi gave a worried look at Inochi before answering.

"Well…umm…guess so… Anyway, the thing is," Okay, she obviously evaded giving him a straight answer. What might the reason be? "The thing is, one from another world cannot live or even stay for so long in the other world."

"What?" Youhi suddenly cried. "So you mean Asahi won't be able to stay with me for much longer here?"

"Well, yes, of course," Inochi replied.

"What would happen to me if I stay much longer?" Oh no… This really is trouble. I really need to find a way out here.

"Starting by the time you arrived in this world, your body's slowly starting to deteriorate," Shi said quietly. "Well, you won't feel it right away. But I can assure you you'll really feel some pain now and then as your stay here extends. And then…. You'll die."

"No!" Youhi and I said in unison.

"Eh?" I turned towards him and for a fleeting moment, I saw something reflecting in his eyes. When he turned to look at me, it was gone.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly. "Oh. It's just that," he went behind me and hugged me tightly. "I just want Asahi to stay by my side forever."

"Geez!" Why the heck did I just blush? I tried to free myself from his hold.

"Nya Shi," Inochi pouted. "You really sounded like death yourself when you said those words. I really hate it when you're like that."

"But I'm---"

"Anyway!" Inochi smiled at me. There's a way for you not to die."

"Tell me what we should do!" Youhi demanded. Okay, this seems a different side of him.

"Well, she'll just have to go back to her world as soon as possible."

"Geez!" I cried. "You don't know how much I've been meaning to leave this world since the beginning! But the question is, how the heck would I go back?"

"You'll just have to make a wish," the twins said. "With the queen."


	8. I'll Take you no matter What!

**CHAPTER VIII**

Geez! A wish with the queen of cats! What a very great world.

"Okay," I sighed. There's no other choice anyway. "Iver decided. I'll go to the queen to wish myself back."

"No!" Youhi suddenly cried. Geez! What's with him? But then… He seems so sad.

"Geez!" I faced him squarely. "What's with you, really?"

"I just don't want you to go away!" he said. Okay! So he has a selfish side in him.

"It's my decision!" I glared and I took a step at him. "I want to go back! I don't wa---"

Ouch! I suddenly fell on my knees. Good thing Youhi's there to catch me.

'Weird,' I thought. The pain. It was so sudden. It's numbing me. My mind suddenly went blank and I felt it passed through my body, and then it's gone.

"Asahi? Asahi?" I can hear Youhi and the two calling me. But their voices seem so far away. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head.

"I'm okay," I said moments later. When I looked at Youhi, I can now clearly see the pain in his eyes.

"The effect is now taking place," Shi said quietly.

"I'll bring you," Youhi said. His voice seemed so much deeper now.

"What?"

"I'll take you to the queen," he said determinedly. "It really pains me to see you leave me. But it pains me more to see you suffer like that. So, I'll take you there no matter what."

"Youhi..."

He seems so…nice. I can feel my heart softening for him. My eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you."


	9. Let's go!

**CHAPTER IX**

He smiled at me. At I smiled back at him. Wow. This seems so nice. How I wish---

"But then," Inochi's voice broke us from our trance. "There is a bit of a problem."

"IT's not a bit." Shi said. "We're here in Spring Town, and the place of the queen is in Winter Town. We're a bit far off."

"It's okay," I know the way," Youhi said as he suddenly scooped me in his arms.

"Hey! Put me down!" Geez! Here we go again!

"But then…" Ouch! I suddenly pulled his eras. "Okay!Okay!"

Standing on my feet on the ground, I tried to walk. After trying on a few steps without feeli8ng any pain, I nodded to myself and smiled. At last, I was able to hold his ear. I stared at my hands. Wow. It's softer than I thought.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming!" Youhi placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. Geez! "You can hold my ear whenever you feel like it, you know."

Wah! It can't be! No! It's just a wild guess! He wouldn't be able to know! I hate cats, okay! I don't want to touch them! Right?

He just smiled at my glare and turned towards Inochi.

"I've been from Winter Town before. I know the way. It's a long way though. We still need to pass through Summer Town then Autumn Town. There's no other way."

Yes, unfortunately," Shi agreed.

"Well?" What are we waiting for?" Inochi asked suddenly. "Let's go!"

And on we march…

"But before that Inochi, Shi said. "We still need to gather some supplies, you know."

"Oops! You're right!"

Wait? They're also coming with us?

No! More cats!

Geez… What a very exciting journey…


	10. Summer Town

**CHAPTER X**

"Nya!" Inochi cried. "It' so hot in here!"

"Geez," I snapped at her. "It's typical. This town is what you call Summer Town, isn't it?"

"Nyee," she pouted. "Meanie."

Who wouldn't be? I am now again being carried against my own will. But then, the pain, it seems it has already intensified as the days go by. Every time I take a few walk, pain shot up on my whole body. Geez! I really hate it! I hate to be useless!

"Well," Shi eyed me carefully and noted my foul mood. "We'll have to find a place to spend the night and replenish our supplies."

"But…" I hate to depend on someone. Especially on cats. Geez! But then… I still can't do anything without them, especially Youhi.

"Don't worry!" Inochi smiled at me. "We'll pay everything."

Geez! That's not what I mean! And, what's with them, really? This thought has been bugging me for a while now. Why are these two travelling with us to the queen? Does it mean… they also have something to wish for? They haven't told us their reasons yet. But then… if that really is the case, why are they doing all the extremes for us? Paying for the inn, buying our supplies. I need to know their reasons. Really, really need to.

I at last mustered the courage to ask them later that night. They got us two rooms in an inn, the two of them are going to share a room together and…

"Geez!" I cried. "Why do I need to share a room with Youhi?!"

"Well, whenever you need something, he'll be there to give it to you," Inochi giggled. "Like when you're thirsty or---"

"Alright, alright," I sighed as I tried to sit on the bed. Ouch. Geez. I really hate this pain.

"Here, let me help," Youhi said as he propped up some pillows behind me. "There, there." He smiled as he sat at the edge of the bed and lifted a strand of my hair.

"Geez! I am not an invalid person, okay! I can still move by myself!"

"With pain shooting through your whole body," Youhi ignored my hand and continued on playing with my hair. "I won't allow it."

"You are so, overprotective of me!" I'm getting tired of this usual argument with him. I hate it, I hate it, I hate this kind of situation! I continued on glaring at him when I heard the two laughing. Oh! Right! I almost forgot!

"Can I ask something to the two of you?" Geez. I guess I better ignore him now and then. My blood's always rising with him.

I noticed the two exchange looks with each other before answering.

"Yes," Shi replied.

"Is there something that you also need to ask with the queen? That's why you're traveling together with us?"

"Yes, of course," Shi smiled.

"Wow," Youhi suddenly said. "The two of you really have a guarded expression and a much guarded answer. It seems like you're hiding something."

"Yes, we do," Shi turned her smile at him.

Geez! What's with her answer? And why is Shi the only one answering? I looked at Inochi but she didn't look back at me. What's with them?

"We still do have the right to know at least a little, don't you think?" Youhi seriously asked them. Wow. What's with him, too?

"Okay," Shi sighed. "We'll tell you."


	11. What Another Problem?

**CHAPTER XI**

Okay. So now's the much awaited answer by the twins. What must be their reasons for coming with us to the queen?

"Actually, to start with," Inochi at last spoke. "One cannot just make a wish with the queen. If one makes a wish with the queen, they must pay her something with an equivalent value with their wish. It's not necessarily with money or anything, okay. But then…"

She looked at Shi before continuing. "Recently, we heard that there's a little bit problem with the queen. The truth is, the queen has lost all her powers and is unconscious for a while right now."

What?! Lost all her powers? Unconscious? Then how could I make---

"Well…umm…Shi and I also have something that we want to wish for with the queen. But then we don't have anything much to pay with it," Inochi said.

What? Nothing much? With all these money you're using right now? Wait! That's not the problem right now!

"How should we make a wish with the queen if that's her condition?" I noticed Youhi's gripped with my hair tightened. Geez. Really.

"Well, we also heard that if one can save the queen, bring her back to consciousness and return her powers, they can make a wish without any payment," Shi said calmly.

"Well! This is a perfect opportunity for us, right Shi?" Inochi giggled happily, and then quieted down when she turned towards her sister.

Okay. Their answer kind of has a truth ringing in it. But the looks they're exchanging say's there are more to it than what it seems. Really. What a very secretive twins.

"That's all we can tell you," Shi bowed her head at us. "Well, we're going now. See you tomorrow. Oh! And please rest as much as possible. We're going to travel as soon as we're ready."

"Sleep tight, Asahi, Youhi!" Inochi waved before closing the door behind her.

"Geez!" I cried. Then I noticed Youhi gazing seriously at me. "What? I'm not going to let you sleep with me here on the bed, okay? Go sleep on the floor!"

"Wah," Youhi tugged the strand of my hair that he's holding for a while now. Geez! What's he up to now? "Don't you worry, Asahi. I promise I'll do everything for you to make your wish to go back to your world.

"Wah, although it really pains me for you to leave me, but this is for the best. I don't want you to suffer anymore. But…I really want you to stay with me forever but then…I know I can't make that selfish wish with the queen."

"Youhi…"

Wow. I never noticed this before. But I think, he also seems to be hiding something. Really. What's with all of them?

"Well," he kissed me on my forehead and went towards a sofa at the corner of the room. "Good night, Asahi."

Geez! I threw a pillow at him and turned my back. I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing! Those are my thoughts before sleep took me over.


	12. A whole new development

**CHAPTER XII**

"Nya!" Inochi cried with delight looking all around her. "The leaves are falling! The leaves are falling!"

"Yes," Shi smiled. "What a wondrous sight, right Youhi?"

"Yeah,: Youhi smiled at me. "You love the autumn season the most, am I right Asahi?"

"Yap," I breathe in. I really love how it smells during this season. "Eh? Ah! How'd you know?"

I saw his eyes warmed before answering, "It's a secret."

Geez. Just when my opinion of him being so childish is starting to change, he suddenly reverts back being like it.

Ah! Wait!

"Anyway," I suddenly spoke out my thought. The four of us are walking around town looking for an inn. I decided to walk right now instead of letting Youhi carry me, for a consequence that he is tightly holding my hand. Geez. He's so protective when it comes to me. The pain has dulled itself a few days back so now I can walk without wincing on my every step. Anyway…

"There are only four towns is this world, right?"

"Yep," Inochi said as she took a step beside me and took hold of my other hand. "And all of the towns only has one season the whole year, thus their names."

"Isn't it a little difficult like that?" I asked her.

A moment of silence passed between the twins. Then Shi looked at Youhi before answering, "Actually, this world is really just like your world in the beginning. Having four seasons every year and there are more towns before."

"Having only one season in these four towns happened not a long time ago," Inochi said. "Just right after the queen lost her power and fell into a deep slumber.

"Actually, the truth is, the queen did not just lost her power but also her---" she suddenly stopped when Shi shot her a warning look. "Umm… Ah! An inn! I'm going first!"

Shi followed her with an irritated look on her face.

Geez. What's with them keeping so many things from us? When I took a peek at Youhi, I noticed that it seemed that he also doesn't have a clue about what the queen lost besides her power and her consciousness. Really… He should have known, right? He is living in this world, isn't he?"

When he caught me looking at him, he smiled apologetically at me and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what they are talking about either. Actually, I don't remember anything other than my mother and me struggling in Winter Town."

Eh? His mother?

"Where's your mother? Is she…?" Geez. I'm not really comfortable asking this kind of question.

"Yeah, she's dead," I noticed for the first time a pained expression on his face.

"Youhi…" I also felt some pain in my heart when I looked at him looking like that. Slowly, I reached up to him and touched his cheek.

"It's okay," he said and smiled gently at me. He covered my hand with his own. "I'm not really lonely, because you are here with me, Asahi."

I felt my face heat up and I snatched my hand away and looked down on his chest. Why am I blushing again? Does this mean… No! I must forget about this! I must focus of something else. I took hold of the chain on his neck and yank at it.

"Hey!" He cried with surprise on his face. "What do you think you're doing, Asahi?" Then with a grin, he tugged a strand of my hair in return.

Ouch! Geez. Do I really need to answer that? Then I noticed something at the end of the chain. It's a cmooth blue stone in the shape of a cat's head. It looks so cute and at the same time has a mysterious feel to it. Mesmerized, I slowly touched it and suddenly I felt some kind of current passing though my fingertips into my whole body. Then---

"Hey! We've managed to book two rooms!" Inochi suddenly called to us from the inn.

But then her voice seemed so far away. Images filled my mind. I can see a cat-human girl with long blond hair, so blond that it seemed almost white, with clear blue eyes filled with fear holding something tightly in her hands. Then another cat-human woman, someone older with short black hair, her green eyes lit with determination and, desperation, yanking the thing that the little girl is holding. Then everything blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was now lying on a bed with Youhi sitting on a chair beside it. When I tried to sit up, I winced as pain suddenly shot up throughout my whole body. Geez. It's back. And now I'm starting to have a headache.

Asahi," I turned towards his voice and noted the worried expression on his face.

"I'm okay," I sighed as I slowly massage my temple. Geez! What a headache this is! Is this another one of the consequence of staying in this world? How I really, really wish I'll be able to leave as soon as possible. I don't want to feel these pains anymore.

Then I remembered about the blue cathead-shaped stone on Youhi's chain. What are those images I saw? Who're that girl and that woman? What's their connection with Youhi?

"Youhi…" I called to him gently.

"Yeah?" he asked as he leaned closer to me. I saw his chain and I yanked it again. "Hey! Asahi? Again?!"

"Teehee," I laughed at his bewildered expression. "I just want to see you looking like that."

Wah!" his face filled with delight. "You laugh!"

"Of course I can laugh!" I yanked the chain again. And then gently, I touched the stone and the end of it. Current still passed through my fingertips but no images came into me anymore.

"Youhi, about this pendant…"

"My mother gave it to me," he gently spoke, the pain evident on his face and in his voice. "Her first and last present for me."

"Youhi…" I said softly as I looked at him in the eyes and gently placed my hand on top of his hand. I don't want to see him looking like that. I don't want him to be in pain at all.

I gasped as I came into a realization. So this is really it. When did it start? How come I've not noticed it till now? My face softened as I thought it over. So this is what love really is. So unexpected that it pains me in my heart, yet so pleasant to feel; my love for Youhi…

* * *

wow,.,.what a really long chapter,.,.i guess,.,teehee,.,.,hope you'll enjoy reading,.,._____________________


	13. A Night Of Memories

**CHAPTER XIII**

'I love you, Youhi.'

I want to say that to him right now. But…I'm scared to. What if he doesn't love me? What if he'll reject me? What if…No. My eyes filled with tears as another realization hit me. I am not in this world. I can never be. I'll have to leave soon, leave this world that I have come to love, leave my friends that I have come to trust, and leave Youhi.

Geez! Why is my life always like this? Full of pain and sadness? I hate it!

"Asahi? What's wrong?" Youhi asked as he gently wiped the tears in my eyes. "Please tell me. I don't want to see you like that. I don't want to see you in pain."

What he said echoed in my mind. It's the same as to what I've thought earlier. So does this mean…He also love me? I shook my head. Better not entertain this wishful thought. I better leave it as it is. Yes, he might love me too. But it is still impossible. Our love can never be.

"Don't mind me," I forced a laugh as I wiped the traces of my tears away. "Don't worry about me. But… Youhi. I know it hurts for you to talk about your mother. But could you tell me everything about her?"

I need to know about the images I saw when I touched the stone. It must really be something important. My guess is that woman might be his mother. And that little girl…it might be the…No. I'm not yet too sure.

He sighed. "I've never talked about this with anyone before. But if it is with you, I'll tell you everything."

He stood from the chair, gently sat at the edge of the bed and held my hand. Slowly, our fingers crossed tightly, and then he smiled at me.

"To start with, the truth is, my mother and I were not from this world. We're from your world, Asahi. In our true cat forms," he said.

"Eh?" I was startled as to what he said. "But what …No, I mean, how come you're living well in this world? Or is it that the cats from our world can live in this world?"

"I also don't know how, Asahi," Youhi met my gaze. "If I would have known, I would really use that method for you to live in this world too."

How I wish he knew. I would also be willing to give my all to live here.

"Actually, I don't really remember a thing in your world. The first thing I've ever remember was opening my eyes and seeing my mother's face in tears. We were in an abandoned hut not too far away from Winter Town. I can vividly remember that there was a strong blizzard that night.

"I remember her crying and hugging me at the same time. "Thank goodness I'm back." She kept saying that over and over again. I can clearly feel that there's something wrong with me. My head ached a lot, my eyes were a little bit blurry, and I cannot even speak clearly. But most of all, the feeling that I felt that time, it really scares me until now, the feeling that with one wrong move and I'm gone. My mother never told me what happened before that.

"As the days passed, I felt slightly better. I can even walk on my own. And the first thing I want to go was the town near us. But my mother forbade me to go. She doesn't go out much either. It's as if we were in hiding."

His face softened.

"Every night, she used to tell me stories about a human girl with long black hair and dark eyes. She was our master, our family.

"That girl has no other sisters or close friends, you see. And her parents were always quarreling with each other until…They decided to get separated, which drove her more into loneliness. We were always there whenever the girl needed us, but then on that same day when her mother took her away, we found ourselves in this world.

"I really don't remember anything when I was in your world, Asahi, and I don't remember about that little girl at all. But then, my mother's love for our master clearly showed in her eyes every time she talks about her. And eventually, I, too, fell in love with that girl and I vowed myself that I would meet that girl again someday."

His took a deep breath when he stared at me meaningfully. Does he mean that that little girl is me? But…I don't remember having…No…I really don't remember much about my childhood days. I practically tried my best to shut out all of my memories about it.

"We lived peacefully together in that place. Until one day, I found her huddled in the corner of the hut, her face evident of the pain she is feeling within her body. She didn't tell me about it, and I was a fool not to notice it either," he said disgustedly at himself. "I can still remember her crying out in pain every night and no matter how much I try, it worsened each day.

"And then, as she drew in her last breathe, she looked at me with tears in her eyes and smiled at me. She asked me to find the girl and give her back what my mother has taken from her; her trust and happiness."

Youhi sighed. "Asahi, you are now suffering the same fate that killed my mother." He suddenly shook his head. "But I'll never allow you to die. I'll do everything to save you."

He moved closer and I felt the stone in my hand. The stone… Is it that thing that the little girl is clutching in the images I saw? Then…

"Does your mother have short black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes," Youhi answered, surprised at my question. "How'd you know?"

I didn't answer him. So that woman really is her mother. And that blue stone's from the girl's possession. But then… who is that girl?

Seeing my troubled expression, Youhi stood.

"I guess let's call it a night," he leaned at me and kissed me on my forehead. "Good night, Asahi."

"Wait, Youhi!" I didn't let go of his hand. I tugged him closer. "Please. Stay with me."

We are now so near in Winter Town. So near with the queen. My days are already numbered. At least…I want to spend it with him as long as possible.

"Please…"

"As you wish, my Asahi."

He smiled at me gently, smoothed my hair and placed his hand at the back of my neck, as slowly, he leaned closer. Our breaths mingled. Our eyes never leaving each other's gaze. I can hear the rhythm of our beating hearts. And then I at last received my answer. This is it. He also loves me. There's no return for me anymore. I've now decided. I would stay here with him. Spend my days with him until the end of my life.

* * *

teehee,.,.,another long chapter,.,.,.wew,.,.,really,.,this is just me,.,,.my ideas always flows into me when I'm nearing the end of the story,,.,.please bear with me,.,.teehee,.,.anyway,.,hope you'll love this chapter,.,____


	14. The Truth Behind the Truth

**CHAPTER XIV**

Okay…So we're now here. Winter Town. The place where I can find a way to go back to my own world. But then… Now that I've decided to stay. I don't want to continue to go to the queen anymore. I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave Youhi.

"Nya! It's so cold!" Inochi shivered beside me. "Shi! Let's hurry! I don't want to stay in this cold much longer!" She took her sister's hand and together they ran ahead of us.

I was about to run after them when Youhi's grip on my hand tightened.

"Asahi…" I really don't want to get separated with you, but then," he sighed and took something from his pocket. "It's from my mother. Our master gave it to her. Actually, it's her collar when she was still a cat. It's her most precious thing."

It seems like a small bracelet with little cat heads dangling on it. When he clasped it on my wrist, I held it and looked at it closely. It seems…familiar to me. Something about it is nagging me. What does this mean?

"I want to return it to you."

"Eh?" But. "But I'm… I don't---"

"Asahi," he said seriously. "You tried to forget the things that hurt you the most. But it's a pity, because you also forget the happiness that comes with it. Pain and joy are connected with each other. If you try to erase the painful memories, then the memories that brings you joy were also erased with it. Please, Asahi. Try to remember all those things. Try to accept them."

I don't know what to say. It's true I've tried not to think about my past but… how come he knew about it? How come. I shook my head slowly and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Youhi." I'll really treasure it. And… I'll try to remember my past."

He was about to say something when the twins suddenly called us. We followed them as they led us farther deep into the town. Ahead of us, I can see the silhouette of the castle.

'The queen is there,' I thought. 'Maybe I can make a wish to let me live in this world. Maybe…'

Geez! My steps faltered. But then… Youhi has made up his mind. He really seemed to be determined to take me back to my world. I tried to talk to him about it last night. But he wouldn't hear of it. Why? It seems he knows something that he doesn't want to tell me about!

Also…the pain… it seems to be gone now. I don't feel a trace of it anymore. Maybe… Maybe…

"We're here." Shi's voice broke through my train of thoughts. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and stared ahead of us.

"Eh?" We're right at the front of the castle. How come… I looked at the twins. Their expressions are very solemn. The door opened and they lead us into a large room with a fire cracking merrily in the middle of the room. They really seem to know the place. Could it be that they also know the queen? Then… what they said to us before… What are their true intentions?

Silence stretched between us until Inochi spoke.

"Well! Try to make yourselves at home!" she forced a smile at us. I tried to smile back at her and turned to look at Youhi. He seems to be thinking something, his expression gravely serious.

Shi sighed and took our hands. "I'm sorry we kept so much from you, Asahi, Youhi. But then, it's still too early for you to know everything. Would you… like to sit while we talk?"

I've got a bad feeling about this. So the twins really know the queen. Are they going to tell us right now as to why they led us to the palace?

Youhi gripped my hand tightly and glanced hard at the twins. He must also feel that something's not right in this situation.

Inochi shifted at his look and turned towards her sister. "Shi…"

Shi looked at her and nodded. Then she turned towards us.

"It's time."

At her words, pain suddenly exploded within me. This pain, it's twice, no, ten times painful than before. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. It hurts… It hurts so much. I want to die!

"Asahi!" Youhi turned towards me and gripped me at my shoulder. "Shi! What have you done to her!"

"Asahi!" Inochi cried as she ran and knelt in front of me. "Shi! Please don't---"

"We've got no choice, Inochi," Shi said seriously. "This is my job."

"But we still haven't discussed about I with them! Please Shi!"

"Discuss?" her twin asked unemotionally. "Haven't you heard her thoughts lately? She have made her decision to stay. We can't---"

"Please let us hear what you two really are planning!" Youhi told her exasperatedly. "I'll do everything! Just please don't let her suffer like that! Don't let her die!"

Shi turned towards Youhi, noting his seriousness and sighed. Slowly, the pain diminished a little. I am now able to breathe evenly. She then glanced at her sister kneeling beside me and Inochi nodded.

"Youhi, do you really know what that blue stone in your chain is?"

""No." Youhi sighed. My mother gave it to me."

"Actually," she continued as she showed us a pendant that she's wearing around her neck. It's a green stone similar to Youhi's. The only thing is, it is just a half-shaped head of a cat.

"Shi has the other half, since we're twins." Shi showed us a yellow stone that she's also wearing.

"These are called Souls Stones. Each one of us cat-humans in this world has it. It contains our souls, and our powers. Its color corresponds with our eyes."

She held the blue stone in her hand and looked at Youhi. "Your eyes are red and this stone you're wearing is blue. This isn't your Soul Stone.

"But then, one just cannot lend one's stone to the other. Well, except for one. The queen's.

"Your mother took that stone from the queen years ago, Youhi," Shi stated. "And the moment that she took it away, the queen lost all her powers and slowly fell into a deep slumber. And the world became unbalanced.

"The truth is Youhi, you have already died while you were in this world. But through the stone's power, it brought you back to life and you we're able to gain a temporary body and soul to live in this world."

"A temporary body?" I asked her. What does she mean?

"If Youhi will return the stone to the queen, he will die."

"If Youhi won't return the stone?" No! I don't want Youhi to die!

"Then the queen won't regain her powers and she will continue on sleeping. The world will become more unbalanced and slowly will be destroyed. And… Asahi won't be able to return to her world. And then, her stay in here will lead her to her demise," Shi said calmly.

I heard Youhi swear under his breath. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Youhi. I don't want you to die," I touched his cheek. "It's alright. I've already decided to die here. I don't want to leave you alone anymore."

"Asahi," he sighed and looked at me intently. "I don't want you to suffer. I too, have made my decision. I'll return the stone."

* * *

and another long chapter,.,teehee,.,.really,.,.it's almost the end,.,____n


	15. My Decision

**CHAPTER XV**

"No! Please! I don't want you to die, Youhi!" tears flowed down freely on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Asahi," he hugged me tightly. "This is the only thing that I can do for you not to suffer. This is for you, Asahi." He then looked at Shi and nodded.

"But then," Inochi said doubtfully. "We still need Asahi's help in this."

"What do you mean?" Youhi asked her.

"Actually, the queen is…the cat-human form of Asahi in this world," Inochi said. "And the reason why Asahi came to this world is that, being the mirror image of the queen's, she's the only one that can bring the queen back to consciousness."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the four of us.

"Asahi…" Youhi whispered. "Please grant me my wish. Let us do this."

"No!" I shook my head stubbornly.

"Asahi," Shi said thoughtfully. "Try to think it carefully. Yes, you can live here happily with Youhi. But then the consequences of it are… the constant pain that you will be feeling and your happiness is but short-lived---"

"It's okay! I can bear the pain!"

"The queen will continue on sleeping and this world will slowly be destroyed and---"

"I don't care!"

"By suffering like that, you'll also cause pain to Youhi. And by the time you'll die, he'll be living alone again which will give him more pain than to what he is feeling before he met you."

"I---!" I gasp. No! I… So that's it. I've really got no choice. I also don't want Youhi to suffer. I shook my head, more tears flowed down from my eyes. "I'll do it."

"Asahi…" Youhi gazed at me lovingly and wiped the tears away. "Thank you."

"Very well then," Shi stood. Inochi went beside her. "Let us now go to the queen."

I started to follow them when suddenly Youhi carried me in his arms.

"At least let me carry you one last time," he smiled gently at me.

I hugged him tightly. I can't speak. I'm afraid to speak. But then…

"We're here," Shi said as she opened a door that lead us inside a vast bedroom.

There was a large bed in the middle of it and when we went closer, I gasped as I stare at the one lying on it. It was the little girl I saw when I touched the blue stone. So she really is the queen. When I looked at her closely, except for the color of our hair, I can clearly see our resemblance.

I touched Youhi's cheek and he set me down. I sat at the edge of the bed and gazed at the girl. Something is stirring inside me and slowly, I touched the girl's face. Warmth spread from my hand towards my body. My face gentled and I turned towards the twins.

"What's her name?"

"It's Tsuki," Inochi smiled at me. They were standing on the other end of the bed. I noticed how they look at the girl, no, I should now call her Tsuki. They must really love her so much to be doing all they can do to bring her back.

Youhi knelt beside me and pressed the stone in my hand.

"Asahi," he said. "I don't know how long I will still be alive after you bring her back. So… I want to say this to you clearly right now. I love you, Asahi, with all my heart. I've loved you ever since I opened my eyes, and I'll still love you even through death."

"I love you too, Youhi." I smiled tearfully at him. "You're the only one that I will ever love."

I turned towards Tsuki and took her hands. I pressed the stone in her palms then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands… It feels so warm. It's pulling me into darkness. I suddenly gasped when I saw a bright light in the middle of the darkness. I slowly approached it and I saw someone sitting so still in the light. It's Tsuki. I went closer and knelt beside her. She was so still and I thought that she's sleeping, when I softly heard her sobbed.

"What's wrong, Tsuki?" I asked her.

Slowly, she raised her head and looked straight at me.

"You are feeling a great pain, right now, Asahi," she said. Her voice sound so gentle. "And I can feel it too. This sadness… It really hurts me. It hurts me so much."

She continued on sobbing. I smiled. She really is like a child. I gasped as I remembered something. My parents left each other when I was still a child, and according to Youhi, he and his mother came to this place when my parents left me. So that means… This incident, it happened when Tsuki was still at the age of five. And she still looks like a 5-year old child right now. It seems her time had stopped. So this must be the cause of this world being unbalanced.

"It's alright, Tsuki," I smoothed her hair and hugged her tightly. "I'm still happy."

"Happy? Why?"

"Because I love and was loved in return," I felt tears flow down from my eyes. "It's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. And I'm happy that even through such a short time… I'm able to feel this kind of thing."

"You won't regret bringing me back?" she asked tearfully. "It's because of me that you'll be separated from your love one."

"No, I won't," I hugged her tightly. "So please… Come back with me, Tsuki. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Inochi and Shi?"

"Yes."

The light around us shone brightly and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I'm now again in the room sitting at the edge of the bed. When I glanced at Tsuki, I saw her slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She then rose and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and turned towards Youhi.

"No…" I whispered. He just seemed to be sleeping. But I can't deceive myself. He really is gone. No… I can't stop the tears anymore. It kept coming and coming. I knelt beside him and cradled him in my arms. "Youhi… Youhi…"

"Asahi…" I heard Tsuki spoke, she also seems to be crying.

I just shook my head and hugged Youhi closer. He's really gone. It really hurts. He's gone. My Youhi. Then I remembered. Slowly, I faced Tsuki.

"I can now make my wish, can I, Tsuki?"

"Yes, you can, Asahi," Tsuki said. "One wish."

"I---" Suddenly, my body felt heavier. And again, pain rose in great waves within me. I gasped at my every breath. I shook my head. No… I need to do this. I need to make this wish.

"I wish for you to bring Youhi back to life," I said. I heard Inochi and Shi gasped as to what I said. I'm sorry Youhi. I really want to make this wish. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. "Since I also brought you back to consciousness, it's of the same price, right?"

"Yes," Tsuki sighed. "Ok then. Here goes."

There was a sudden stillness around us and then… I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Youhi's breathe. He stirred in my arms. I cried as he slowly raised himself and looked at me.

"Asahi?" he turned towards Tsuki then the twins. "How come…"

I was about to answer him when suddenly the pain took over me. I fell towards him gasping for breath. I can't think clearly anymore. Something is pulling me in. Something…

"Asahi!" Youhi cried. "Why did you do this? You've wasted your wish to go back to your world! Now you won't---

"Tsuki! I'm also entitled with one wish, right?" he asked her frantically. "Then please. Hurry and take Asahi back to her world! Hurry before she dies here right now!"

"Youhi…" I whispered. "No. I want to be with you. To die here in your arms. I don't have anything to come back in my world anyway. Please. Let me---"

"Tsuki!"

"Ok then. I'm sorry, Asahi. I also don't want you to die."

Suddenly darkness engulfed me. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I tried to speak but no sound came. Youhi… Why… And slowly, I lost consciousness…

* * *

yay!at last!chapter 15!what?it's not yet the end?but...but...no!my 15-chapter mark!teehee,.,really,.,.,can't help it,,.,.teehee,.,.n_____n


	16. It's an Epilogue!

**EPILOGUE**

I woke with a start. I felt disoriented. There were tears in my eyes. I unconsciously wiped them when everything came back to me. I frantically looked around me. Then

"No…"

I'm really back. I suddenly turned towards the computer. IT's on a hibernation mode. I looked for the cd that I placed in it. Yes! It was still there! Maybe I can still… I tried to insert it back into the computer. But no matter how long I waited. Nothing appeared. No! This can't be! How can this be? Why can't I? I gasped. Maybe that principal knows. I took the cd and hastily took off.

Maybe he is still in school. It seems the time has stopped while I was in the Neko Neko World. I need to talk to that person. Maybe he knows something. Maybe he knows how to let me go back into the other world. When I reached the school I immediately went towards his office. Please let him be there. I opened the door and… I found him sitting behind his desk. He seems to be waiting. For me.

I caught him with a troubled expression before he smoothed it back and he smiled at me.

"So you're back, Asahi," he said. "And I was really thinking earlier that you would…" he shook his head. "Now that you're here, I can see that you have so many questions."

"Please let me go back to that world!" I shouted. So he really knew!

"Please calm yourself down and listen to me, Asahi," he gestured towards a seat in front of the desk. "Please take a seat. This might be long."

I tried to contain myself as I sat in front of him. He asked for the cd, but I clutched it tightly on my chest.

"Please," he said. I at last gave it to him and he placed it in front of us.

"Well then, to start with," he smiled. "Don't you really remember me, Asahi?"

I shook my head. I can't speak. I'm afraid that I might start to cry and I won't be able to stop myself.

"I'm afraid so," he sighed. "Asahi, I'm your father."

I gasp. My father. He is my father?

"I really am sorry I wasn't able to take you away from your mother," he said. "I tried my best to find you all these years. And now… I'm sorry for letting you through this. But I can't help it. It's also my duty to save that world. I wasn't expecting for you to fall---"

"I don't regret falling in love with Youhi," I said firmly.

"Yes, I know," he smiled at me. "Their world, the Neko Neko World has been under our family's protection. It is the duty of each family member to go to that world whenever it is needed to. And right now, you have saved the world; it is no longer needed for you to go back in there anymore."

"But Youhi and his mother are not in that world. How come they've went inside it?"

"It's just a foolish mistake I made. Cats in this world can freely go to that world but sadly, they can't survive over there. I didn't secure the place where I placed the cd and Hi-chan, looking for a place to birth Youhi, tumbled into it."

"Hi-chan?" Now I remember. I do have a cat when I was a little. Hi-chan… Yes, I looked at the bracelet I was wearing. I remember giving it to her before she gave birth to Youhi. I was really so happy at that time that she'll be having a baby. I felt tears in my eyes. Hi-chan. How come I have come to forget you? I'm really sorry, Hi-chan.

"Asahi," my father broke through my line of thoughts. "Would you consider living with me from now on? I also want to grant my duty as your father. Please give me a chance."

I sighed. My father. He is right here right now here with me. This is one thing that I've also been waiting for to happen. "Yes, father." I smiled tearfully at him. And he stood up from his desk and went towards me.

"Thank you, my child," he hugged me tightly. Somehow. I feel so happy. I am still being love. By my father. And I really thought that no one would really have me in this world. I'm slightly thankful that I came back. I sighed. I'll be much happier than this if only Youhi's with me right now.

I sighed as I sat longingly at a bench beside a beach watching the sunset. Weeks have passed since I came back from the Neko Neko World. So many things have happened. I moved into my father's house, the house where we lived when I was still a child. I found some photos with me hugging a black cat with green eyes, Hi-chan. I also tried to fix my attitude problem and at last, I was able to have some friends… like Inoue and Shiina. Really, they always remind me of those two in the other world.

But… Youhi… I miss Youhi so much that it really hurts. Somehow, by watching the sunset, I can feel that I'm much closer to him. I sighed again. I wonder how he is doing right now. Is he mad at me for disobeying him? Does he still… love me? These thoughts circulated in my mind every time I come here to watch the sunset.

"Asahi!" my father called me. He was waiting at the car. Oh. I forgot. He said something about a surprise to me. Geez. Ever since I moved in, he has done all the extremes for me to be happy. What's he gonna do right now, huh?

"Alright! I'll be right there!" I stood up slowly. I never watch the sun set completely. Somehow, it seems too sad for me.

"No! What I mean is you can stay there as long as you want! I'm going ahead!" he grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. Geez. What's with him now? Okay. Really. He just left me just like that. But… I don't want to stay here and continue on watching anymore. I don't want to---

"Asahi," a voice spoke behind me. I stopped on my tracks. This voice… It seems so achingly familiar. It's his voice. I slowly turned and came face to face with him. Youhi!

"Youhi…" I whispered. Tears flow down on my face as I slowly walk towards him. He is here. My Youhi… He met me halfway and hugged me tightly. "Youhi… Youhi… My Youhi…"

"I'm back," he said, tears evident in his voice.

"How?"

"It's all thanks to Inochi and Shi." He said. "They persuaded Tsuki to grant each of their wish."

"Their wish?"

"Yes," he laughed softly. "Inochi wished for me to go back to this world and Shi wished that I'll have a real human body, not that of a cat's body as I'll go back here."

"Inochi and Shi… How I wish I can thank them," I smiled.

"They send me their love to you," he said. And then slowly he cupped my chin and made me look at him. "And also…this…"

I closed my eyes as our lips met. It's been so long since we kissed. How I really missed him. Youhi… My one and only love. He's now here together with me. Together forever.

"I love you, Asahi," he spoke gently.

I smiled tenderly at him, "I love you too, Youhi."

And together we watch the sun. It has now set. This is now the end of our sufferings and beginning of a new life with each other.

* * *

okay,.,,this is not a chapter,.,this is an,.,..............epilogue,.,.teehee,.,.really!i really want to stick on my 15-chapter mark!geez,,.,teehee,.,.,anyway,.,.,this is now the end,.,.,hope you've enjoyed reading my story,.,._________n

oh!and,.,.,.,.,please review,.,.,teehee,.,.,really really thank you for taking your time to read!n__________________n


End file.
